


Keychains

by txukkisdxnsaurs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BL, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, I make mistakes, It Gets Better, M/M, Miya Twins, Osamu is baby, Osamu laughing is adorable, Osamu x suna, Shipping, Slow Burn, Some Swearing, Sorry if it’s bad, Volleyball, Wholesome, atsumu is a shipper, atsumu ships it, male x male, maybe some smut, miya osamu - Freeform, more tags to come, soon to be aged up, suna rintarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txukkisdxnsaurs/pseuds/txukkisdxnsaurs
Summary: Suna and Osaumu have gone through a lot together. Suna soon gives Osamu something he'll forever cherish.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Neither Suna or Osamu we're sociable people, not wanting to talk. Suna's appearance made him seem scary. While Osamu was just known as _'Atsumu's twin'_ , over the years he's come to ignore it. Since he didn't like the spotlight while his brother did. So out of nature they had become friends. 

Their friend group consisted of him, suna, & his brother (Atsumu). They liked it that way. Sure they had other friends, but they wouldn't like any others into the group. When they were in junior high, they had a secret language they spoke in notes that only they knew. If the teacher took one of the notes, they wouldn't know what was written. That's just how the friends were secretive. Until high school when Atsumu became popular. Slowly he distanced himself from the group, but never fully because he had his brother.

But The friend group broke up after a large fight happened. The cause of it? Suna and Osamu wanted to hangout together at Osamu's house, thinking Atsumu would be too busy. So they did, just talking and sometimes laughing, when Atsumu heard something from Osamu's room and came to check. Only to see them hanging out together without him. He didn't like it, he wanted to be a part of the group again. But didn't realize that he was the cause of them alone together. "Wow, didn't even invite me." Atsumu had said with venom. "We thought you'd be busy, that's all tsumu," Osamu said. Osamu never and will never like fights. Especially with ones he cares about. Suna just sat there, saying some words but not all. The fight ended with Suna going home early and Atsumu storming out of Osamu's room. Not the ideal way to end the day.

Practice went on as normal, nobody suspected a thing. Suna thought the brother's had made up. So, he invited both of them to a sleepover, individually, just in case they hadn't so he could force them to. In all honesty Suna just wanted them to be friends again, it was very fun. When Osamu had showed up, they talked until a doorbell rang. "Did you invite anyone else?" Osamu asked, confused. "Yeah i did" Suna dead panned, walking out of the room to open the door. Osamu heard a familiar voice come from the living room. "Haha, sorry I'm late Suna '' The voice said. "We're going to my room, so don't just sit down on the couch" Suna told the other person. "I want to talk to you real quick" The voice had said firmly. Suna hummed as he stopped coming back to Osamu. "Do... You guys hate me?" The voice asked or rather Atsumu. Osamu had finally recognized it. 'So, Suna probably planned this.' Osamu thought he didn't hate his brother at all. Just wanted it to be back to normal again, that's all. "No? I'm pretty sure Osamu doesn't either" Suna replied. "I don't care if Osamu hates me or not" Osamu's eyes widened, about to come out of the room too... Maybe hug his brother, but then.. "I'll be your friend either way, with him or not. I don't like the fact he's always hanging out with you, makes me feel left out." Atsumu continued to say. Out of the brothers, if Suna had to pick he'd pick Osamu. He's just less of a brat and calmer, more like himself. "You started to get popular and pretty much left us behind. People don't call us Suna and Osamu. It's usually just 'Atsumu's friends'. YOU distanced yourself from us, but when we hang out together, just Osamu and I, you get hurt? You really are a dick Atsumu." Suna's voice had venom in it, Osamu could tell from far away that Suna looked really mad at that moment. "I tried to get you two to make up so we can be friends again, but i don't think you can do that." Atsumu let out a small gasp, the house was fully quiet so every little noise Osamu could hear.

"What do you mean by that?" Atsumu questioned. The boy hoped he didn't have to go out there. Alasse his prayers were not answered. "Osamu's in my bedroom probably listening in to our conversation." Suna said firmly. Osamu scrambled up to his feet and jumped on the bed, pulled out his headphones & phone. He didn't want to be pulled into this. That fight was for Atsumu and Suna, only them, not him, no thank you.

He heard the door close, the front door, maybe Atsumu left? Hopefully, sadly he’d have to see him at home, but still. Suna walked into the bedroom once again, he sighed. “You heard didn’t you?” Suna asked, flopping onto the bed near his feet. Osamu just hummed in response. Suna punched Osamu’s leg lightly. So he put down his phone and took off his headphones. Something was thrown in his face, a keychain? It was a small grey fox keychain, foxes was their school’s mascot, and his favourite animal. The thoughtfulness was nice, the fox looked like him, so he smiled. “Thanks Suna”. Suna nodded at him and held up another chain with a fox that looked like him, a brownish blackish fox with cheek fluff that stuck out, just like Suna’s hair. “I was gonna give Atsumu one that looked like him” He lifted up a small yellow fox with a sly grin, just like Atsumu. The two continued to just hangout with each other. Sometimes they’d be talking, sometimes they would just enjoy the silence. “So, what are you planning to do after high school?” Suna asked, he wanted to see if the boy was planning on moving out soon. “Probably go to uni for one of those business courses, then move out” Osamu replied. Osamu wanted to run his own business after high school, preferably a onigiri shop, his favourite food. “What about you?” Osamu asked the other. Suna narrowed his eyes staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do? “Maybe continue to play Volleyball?” He questioned himself out loud. “I think you’d be good at that,” Osamu replied. Suna hadn’t expected that response, he’d expected him just to hum back, if he was lucky. “Thanks, i guess..” A small amount of blush crept up on Suna’s face, before pushing his emotions back down. Suna got embarrassed at things easily, and Osamu found it funny.

The next day at practice was anything but normal, Atsumu and Osamu refused to do anything together. “Oi, Suna. What happened?” Kita asked, clearly annoyed. “Some stupid fight” Suna rolled his eyes. Kita was not the type to be fond of the twins fighting, especially when it disrupts practice. He marched over to the one side of the gym where Osamu stood and grabbed him by the collar. “WAH! Kita what the hell?!” Osamu explained, still being dragged. By that point Kita had dragged him outside, “I don’t care if you and Atsumu are fighting it’s disrupting practice” Osamu just nodded at everything Kita had to say. That’s one of the reasons why he finds Osamu easier to “control” if that made any sense. It’s not like Kita wants to control Osamu, it’s just he’s easier to handle. They went back into the gym before the bell dismissed them to go home. 

Thats when it all began.


	2. Is Osamu gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are finally talking again, and Atsumu has some conspiracy theories about Osamu & Suna.

The beginning of the days were sorta normal. Atsumu walked to school later than Osamu and Suna. He had always slept in a bit, while Osamu didn’t. 

They just walked in comfortable silence, looking over to each other once in a while. After knowing each other for around 8 years, they’ve grown just to not make silence awkward. The winter breeze was in the air, making a chill go down their spins each time the wind blew their way. 

Osamu lifted up his scarf so that it was over his nose.“So, excited or scared for nationals?” Suna asked, still looking ahead. Osamu narrowed his eyes “Both”. Clearly he wasn’t in the mood to talk, so he cut it short. ‘I’m guessing Atsumu and him had an argument at home’ Suna thought. 

Suna lifted his hand, and patted Osamu’s head, just to not verbally tell him he is there for him. The boy just smiled, protected by both his scarf and his best friend. Osamu felt.. Safe while with Suna. Yes, he felt safe with many people but mostly Suna. 

——

Texting each other at home was a daily routine they had gathered. Both lazy after a long day of school & practice, just laying down and talking with each other was fun. “What are you doing? Talking to a girl perhaps” Atsumu asked from the top bunk. They have had a fight and stuff, but they still talked. “No, i’m talking with Suna, you Walmart Sangwoo” Osamu rolled his eyes. Atsumu made a offended noise, then put his head over the rails so he was now facing Osamu upside down. “How fucking rude” Atsumu flipped his brother off. “No filter?” Osamu asked. The other shook his head with a grin. Rolling his eyes again, then proceeded to roll his body back to Atsumu. 

Osamu:  
sorry i’m back, atsumu thought i was talking to a girl

Suna:  
magically i’m female✨

Osamu laughed- no more or less giggled like one of those basic anime girls.   
“If you don’t come out as gay because of Suna soon then your ankles are mine”  
“Walmart Sangwoo~ and no i’m not gay for Suna”  
“Then your gay for someone else?”  
“No, i’m just not gay”  
“Says the gay one”  
“I hate you”  
“I love you to dear brother”  
Just a normal day at the Miya’s. Osamu wouldn’t call himself gay, more like... Open..? He didn’t know what to call it, all he knew was that he wasn’t straight.   
Suna on the other hand, well he “thought” he was straight. Little did he know that he was not. 

——

“Give me one good reason why i shouldn’t hit you, right now” Osamu threatened. Atsumu was still teasing him, after 3 hours. “Because i’m your brother” Atsumu said proudly. His brother hit him anyways with his backpack. Atsumu yelped in pain, simply because something hard hit him. “Who gave you this keychain? Or did you buy it yourself?” He asked, holing up the fox keychain. “Suna gave it to me” Osamu deadpanned while yanking the backpack away. The bleached blonde raised a eyebrow, “Oho?” He scoffed.

Atsumu never showed it, but he himself was a shipper. Not the type to sail ships, but the other type of shipper. One of his main ships was Osamu and Suna. He was also pretty sure many people in their school also shipped them, even they’re parents have hinted that they ship them. Of course it’s not over the top shipping! More like, “We can see that you two like each other more than just friends should” type of shipping. Atsumu really wanted this ship to sail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atsumu has joined the shipping community✨


	3. Moms curry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I’m sorry if these chapters keep getting shorter and shorter! Just having some sort of a writing block, hope you enjoy!))

“Can i have some?” Osamu pouted. When it came to food, Osamu loved it. “For the last time, no” Suna dead panned, picking up his curry with chopsticks. Osamu just stared at him with his eyebrows scrunched up. “How cruel, y’know i’m starving over hereee” He said, dragging out the last word to sound more dramatic.

Nobody really saw this side of Osamu, because they don’t eat with him. He eats really fast if he likes it, then starts ask for some more from other people eating it. And Suna happened to give him some, Osamu liked it. So big mistake of the day. He was just staring at Suna eat with a pout on his face. It was painful for Osamu because Suna ate really slow. Suna would take a bite, talk a bit, take a bite, talk, etc etc. 

“Fine then, but if you want it, you have to let me feed it to you” Suna grinned mischievously. Osamu raised a eyebrow “You better not feed me from your mouth” He made a small gagging noise after. Suna rolled his eyes, “No by my chopsticks you dumbass” “How vulgar” Osamu had never really been one for “bad words” only when he was angry though.

He opened his mouth and closed his eyes, waiting for the food Suna’s mom had prepared. The first bite, or second bite, was always the best for Osamu. He chewed and then swallowed, flashing a smile a Suna. “See that wasn’t so hard” Osamu mocked. The other flicked his forehead, before Osamu could protest Suna spoke. “Want some more? Not really hungry anymore.” Surprised, Osamu nodded eagerly. Suna simply pushed the chopsticks and thermos over. 

When Osamu started to dig in Suna looked around the classroom. ‘People are staring, just great’ Suna thought. I mean, he wasn’t surprised. It’s not everyday you see another guy feeding another. There were some giggles while slightly looking at them, Suna would say he didn’t care, but that would be a lie. Suna is what you would call, most of the time, a people pleaser. Just not his friends, he would go out of his way sometimes to please others, but with his friends he doesn’t have to do so.

“Hey Suna, let’s get back into our seats, the bell just rang” He looked back at Osamu, to see him standing up to get back to his desk. They used to pass notes in class since they were right beside each other, so then the teacher moved them all the way to the other side. “I’m already at my desk” Suna said. Osamu narrowed his eyes “Wow really didn’t notice” Before walking off. He wasn’t mad just being sarcastic. 

At that strange moment, Suna saw Osamu walking away differently. Not his walking style or whatever was different. Just the way Suna saw him. He looked... Better looking? No that wasn’t it.. He didn’t know how to describe it. Was just much happier. They were planning on hanging out tonight so maybe it’s the excitement? But he’s been at his house millions of times, why would he be excited. Oh well, class is starting which means it’s nap time for Suna.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I don't update a lot! I will be trying to continue this story as often as possible.


End file.
